oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Satina
History Satina Nobli was born to peasant parents Sara and Brian Nobli on the 18th of Sarenth as thier first and only child. Her parents worked hard to save every bit of money they could so she would have a better life than they had. Her parents took her to the temple of Sarenrae for festivals and prayer leading her to follow Sarenrae at a young age. When she was 14 a plague swept through Haven and her parents became ill, she did everything she could to save them as she had some training as a healer at this point, but it was not enough. There dying wish was for her to learn the trade of armor crafting with the money they had saved up to guarantee she would have a better life. She followed there wish, but with her spare time she pushed herself to learn all she could in the art of healing so she would never have to watch someone else she loved die. She spent seven years as an apprentice before she passed her final test and finished her apprenticeship. About a year before she was due to finish she felt the calling from Sarenrae to become a cleric.She also distanced herself from people, refusing to get close to anyone. This worked for almost seven long years, till she meet Raoflin, who has beacome her only friend, as she still refuses to get close to others with the neverending turmoil in Oustomia, and now Sheng. She does not use her last name, and has not since her parents died of the plague when she was 14. She stopped using it as first because it was to painful, but over time it has become a habit. She was in charge of the refugees in the temple of Sarenrae from the third orc war where she had lived since she completed her apprenticeship in armor crafting. She has now moved to being a champion of Sarenrae with the boon of Half Celestial with more of a focus on redeeming more people and saving more people from those beyond redemption. She was also the councilor of Raoflin's city, Remes. She spent most of her time watching over Remes and Raofln, but now spends her time in her Temple to Sarenrae in O'Kibo doing what good she can, and spreading Sarenrae's name in this new world. She has built a permanent demiplane in her temple to go with her move to O'Kibo. Appearance She is 3'2", but uses her white wings to float at the head height of whoever she is talking to. She wears a chainmail shirt with basic pants with a belt and high boots. She wears white gloves with the mark of a healer on them and a handmade silver sun as her holy symbol around her neck. She carries a whip and a scimitar as her weapons. She has dark blue hair and green eyes. Personality She is happy most of the time, and will use happiness as a mask when she is not. She is very dedicated to healing and was to Raoflin before he pushed her away, is willing to do what she can with no want for rewards, and give both her money and her time to anyone in need. Friends Raoflin was her only friend as she is just recently become more open to relationships with people, but not in making more friends. She does have an acquaintance relationship with Scharp. Enemies She has no enemies that she is aware of at this time. Aspirations She wants to make the world a better place by using her goddess given gifts to remove those who harm innocence from the world and healing all who need it.. Category:Player Character Category:Player Characters